


That's just a nightmare

by wonder_fox36



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonder_fox36/pseuds/wonder_fox36
Summary: In the bedroom, the two of them comfort themselves on the bed. Sana buried her face in Tzuyu's chest, and Tzuyu rubbed Sana's back.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 18





	That's just a nightmare

Sana woke up from her sleep. He had a bad dream. The dream he always prayed for would not happen in the real world.

"Why do I have that nightmare again," Sana said to herself.

She went to the kitchen to drink a glass of water, and tried to calm herself.

"Sha, how come you haven't slept yet?" asked Tzuyu, her roommate.

"I was sleeping earlier, but I had a nightmare," replied Sana.

"What's that nightmare?" asked Tzuyu.

"Well, I dream you went far away from me," replied Sana.

Tzuyu smiled. Sge then stroked Sana's head. "How can you have nightmares about things that could not happen?"

"Accompany me to sleep. I don't want any more nightmares," Sana begged.

"Well, OK," said Tzuyu.

Tzuyu was already wearing the pajamas. She just did skin care routine before bed. She was surprised to see Sana who was still awake in the middle of the night, because usually Sana always slept at 9 at night.

In the bedroom, the two of them comfort themselves on the bed. Sana buried her face in Tzuyu's chest, and Tzuyu rubbed Sana's back. 

"Have a nice dream!"


End file.
